


God said, "love your enemy"

by TheLordGreen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordGreen/pseuds/TheLordGreen
Summary: So I obeyed him and loved myself.





	God said, "love your enemy"

She had tried really really hard to die and to die appropriately, she did. But like everything else important in her life that she’d tried, she had failed.

And now she’s sitting in the midst of the wreckage of her life and for the second time in her entire life, Toni doesn’t know what to do.

“Hey, Jarvis?”  
“Yes, Ma’am?”  
“I was a raging cunt, wasn’t I?”

His silence was all the response she needed.

“Yeah, I thought so. Call up that rehab place, would you? And get someone to pack my bags.”

She would forever deny that she cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Please come talk to me over at thelordgreen.tumblr.com.


End file.
